1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus, an information receiving terminal, an information providing system, an information providing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system in which content (program) providers provide video/audio information concerning a program, and a user receives the video/audio information using a receiving terminal and views it has been widespread. A user of such a system generally performs desired operation such as viewing or recording of a program after obtaining and browsing information related to a program using a program guide which appears in a newspaper, a magazine or the like, a program guide which is provided via the internet and so on. Further, a user may obtain and browse information about a program by receiving electronic program guide-service information (EPG-SI) which is provided together with video/audio information of a program or text information which is provided as rich site summary (RSS) and so on.